lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cwluc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kenzi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nickclark89 (Talk) 19:18, January 27, 2012 You can try the facebook page TeamLostGirl. They have a great gallery with pics from pretty much every episode. Marcheto 20:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea about that :S Supposedly, your name should always appear. Nickclark89 03:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Bruce page: fixed edit Hi. You do not use codes to source a page that exists in the wiki. You link to the wiki page with double square brackets + I added the names of brothers to the infobox template. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC) There are ways to make edits that do not violate wiki guidelines One rule of the wiki: users do not delete images without providing an explanation for what they did and why. If the image is "technically" Steve, then you add a caveat to the image since what the viewers see in the episode in the exact same actor that plays Bruce. Virago a-go-go (talk) 03:01, January 27, 2014 (UTC) New Bruce image The file name "Japhson-lostgirls03e12-720p.mkv snapshot 39.04 -2014.01.27 15.46.40-.jpg" is just way too long and how it's titled will not have it fall under the appropriate location in the Image files. I renamed it "Bruce (312).jpg". Also, uploaded images must have their category added or the image will become impossible to find in a quick search of images about the same subject. If you are not familiar with how to add categories to images, the instructions are here: How to Upload an IMAGE FILE and VIDEO. If you want to see what photo images already exist in the wiki, go to Category:Photos. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Val "younger" sister in infobox edit Since Val is Hale's only sister there was no need to denote her as "younger". It was a proper edit to delete the "younger" next to her name from the infobox. Thanks for catching that. Virago a-go-go (talk) 06:36, February 2, 2014 (UTC)